Tell Me Lies
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Heartshipping. It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. Especially for one Ryou Bakura who has a special valentine for a certain someone...


A Valentine's Day one-shot!

I don't own Yugioh. Ryou/Yugi Heartshipping forever!

**Tell Me Lies**

Ryou Bakura walked the long walk to school. Valentine's Day. How he loathed the day. Then again, it might have been the spirit of the Millennium Ring that hated Valentine's Day. But if that were the case, then Ryou would actually agree with it about how Valentine's Day was completely ridiculous. He understood the whole "giving flowers and chocolates and on rare occasions a puppy to your sweetheart" concept, but the rest about a fat baby shooting people with arrows to make them fall in love was a complete and udder atrocity of a lie.

The other thing that disappointed him about Valentine's Day was that in the many years that he had celebrated Valentine's Day, he never got a single Valentine. Oh sure, there was those little cards that people would buy at the store and hand to you because you have to, but there was never a true Valentine card. So as he reached the school, he was disappointed to see that the teachers of Domino High wanted to do a Valentine card giving. Anybody who had a Valentine to give could go and give it, as everyone had a paper bag taped to his or her locker.

Ryou sat in his seat and gazed out the window, barely listening to anything the teacher was saying, until she announced that they could leave the classroom to give their cards to anybody they wished.

He fingered the small red heart he had in his pocket. True, he did make a card. A small delicate little heart with lace around its edges. On the card, it said, "You're the missing piece of my heart"

Maybe that was a lie too. Was the one he intended the card for really "the missing piece of his heart"

True, he did always feel a closeness to this one particular person. The one person who had shown him more kindness than Ryou deserved anyway. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw the other's face light up. As he looked at his homemade card, Ryou hoped it would make him happy.

But now, another question rose up.

Did he feel the same way?

Doubt began to burn at him. It was quite possible that he did not feel the same way Ryou did. He wondered if he should just give the card or not. But a small voice in the back of his head started pushing him toward the locker until he was now in front of his locker. Ryou stared at the bag, decorated with stickers of Duel Monsters.

Yep, that's definitely his locker.

Ryou took the card and slipped it into the bag. As he pulled his hand out, he felt his hand brush against the other valentine's already in the bag. Probably from his group of friends.

Without even checking on his own paper bag, he headed back to class. All day, he kept his eyes on the clock, but every once in a while he would look over at him, wondering if he had already seen the valentine. He would just have to wait until after school, he supposed.

The minute the bell rang, everyone jumped out of their seats to go to their lockers and read their valentines. He hung around for a moment and followed him and his friends out the door. Ryou's locker wasn't that far off from his, so he pretended to be looking into his bag while listening to them.

"So let's see what everyone got you Yugi." Joey said as he handed the bag to Yugi. Yugi looked through the bag, pulling valentines out.

"One from you Joey. Hey, nice Red Eyes card..." Yugi said as he held up the black dragon styled card. Ryou looked into his bag and pulled out a small Red Eyes Black Chick Card.

_"You make my heart burn."_

Yeah right...

"...Thanks for the Shining Friendship card Tea..."

Ryou looked into his bag and pulled out a similar card.

_"The greatest power on earth is the power of friendship!"_

Ryou thought he heard someone snickering in the back of his mind. No doubt the spirit of the millennium ring. Who could blame him, that was a total lie...

"...cool Commando card Tristan..."

_"You give me my strength to fight!"_

Ryou ended up crumbling the card up. No doubt that Yugi's three friends only gave Ryou those cards because Yugi told them to. He knew that they only tolerated him because Yugi was his friend.

"...That seems to be it."

Ryou's heart stopped. He peered around the locker door to see that Yugi was looking through the bag, unable to find anything else. Where had Ryou's card gone?

"Oh well. At least you got our cards." Tristan said to try to cheer him up, which caused Joey to elbow him in the ribs.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later. I have something I need to go do. Don't worry, I'll catch up."

Ryou watched as Yugi's friends went off. Ryou turned away and started to close his locker door when he felt a small tap on his arm. Ryou turned to see Yugi standing there, looking up at him. He was holding Ryou's valentine in his right hand. Yugi was holding something out to Ryou.

"I wanted to give mine to you personally."

Ryou took the card from him. It was a small blue heart with a sticker of a Dark Magician on it. The heart had lace around its edges. It certainly looked like he had made it himself, and then had put the sticker on as an afterthought.

_"You've won my heart."_

Ryou noticed that Yugi had hastily scribbled something next to these words.

_"You're the missing piece of my heart too."_

"Th-th-thanks Yugi-kun." Ryou stuttered. Yugi looked around for a moment then stood up on his tiptoes, which Ryou found somewhat funny, but then realized he was trying to whisper to him. So Ryou leaned down a little.

"Thank you for the card Bakura-kun. That was the best card I have ever gotten." Yugi whispered, and then, to Ryou's surprise at least, Yugi kissed him on the cheek before running off to catch up with his friends.

Ryou stood, quite still, a hand on his cheek, blushing madly. But in his heart, he was smiling. It was like that fat baby, Cupid or whatever, had shot both of them in the heart with one of its arrows.

Finally, something that wasn't a lie...

Ryou loved Yugi.

And now he was sure that Yugi felt the same way...


End file.
